


Incomplete souls

by GabiShips



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Cheesy, Dog Patrol, Dominant Sans, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, I had no idea I was this corny, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Incoming plot twist, Other, Rough Sex, The whole gang really - Freeform, Violence, pacifrisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabiShips/pseuds/GabiShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adult Frisk falls into the underground.<br/>She meets a punny skeleton and finds out the king wants her dead.<br/>Frans fluff with a twist approaching</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen

Devoid.

A popular assumption that when you strip a soul of their humanity, they will end up devoid of feeling. With nothing to cling to, a clean slate for a mind, and no body to be tethered to. The result should be pure, unadulterated by the filthy chaos that makes any world real, ready to be filled.

Wrong. The entity was filled with darkness. Devoid of strings, hopes and dreams, she became chaos. Her only desire was to relish in the negativity that had replaced the core of her being.

And thus she nurtured her desire, drifting in literal nothingness.

Until one day, a small glint of color came into view. Hope, in the form of red determination. The fall wasn't as direct a route as most thought, and in that moment this new, untarnished soul passed through the void, defenseless and incomplete, was the entity's moment to be reborn.

 

Thinking of death makes most uneasy. What would it be like? Missing that one step you thought was right beneath your foot and plunging to an uncertain destination for a fraction of a second? Would the pain dominate ones mind? Would it be like falling asleep? Peaceful? Chaotic? The end of a journey or the start of a new one?

Falling down had been a sequence of vertigo, denial, horrid realization and then nothing. She expected pain, at least. Death, most certainly. The resolution of her life's journey, but never did she ponder the possibility of waking up unharmed on a bed of flowers, and feeling unusually refreshed. The first thing she noted was the unusual golden glow that fell on her soft, spongy bed, radiating from the black ceiling above her. Whether it was a tunnel or a dark ceiling, it was impossible to discern. Disoriented, and on edge due to her peaceful awakening, Frisk got up, dusted off her purple knitted sweater and looked for an exit. Her shorts were tight around her posterior and thighs, but the sweater clung to her shoulders, flattering her demure figure.

She was, essentially, cornered in a cave, with nowhere to go but a winding road ahead with an unknown destination. Dusting herself off instinctively, for she was also impeccable not even tainted with sweat, she advanced slowly eventually coming to another unusually illuminated spot; a clearing surrounded by dark slimy walls.

A single flower sprouted from the bed of trimmed grass, not a weed in sight. He was unusually large, golden petals sparkling in the mysterious light, though the small portion of his face hidden in shadow unnerved the girl. She advanced cautiously, gauging the creatures reaction, who spoke first.

“Howdy! I'm Flowey the flower!”

Frisk stared blankly, gaping at the impossible being in front of her.

He continues. “You're a human aren't cha? We dont get too many of those around here!”

“Where are we?” she ignored his question peeking at the path beyond this clearing, missing the diabolic face the flower made momentarily.

“Golly! Anxious to leave aren't cha? Well, seeing as I'm the only one around, I'll have to teach you how things work around here!” the flower spoke with a sickening almost patronizing enthusiasm, but out of ignorance Frisk decided she would be polite, even though they were ignoring each others questions.

“That would be very helpful. Thanks flo- AH!” The flower narrowed its beady little eyes and her chest felt hot, searing pain radiating from within as a glowing heart surfaced from her sweater in a ghostly fashion. The pain faded as quickly as it hit her, without a trace.

Ignoring her trembling protests Flowey continued. “This is your soul, the very culmination of your being. You make your soul grow stronger through LOVE” this time Frisk caught the expression “Down here, LOVE is shared through little friendliness pellets. Here, catch them if you can!”

Frisk was cemented in place, her consciousness captured in the glowing red heart. Miniature white petals floated towards her, and she willed herself to dodge out of the way, feeling sickeningly uneasy. A high pitched growl was heard, and Flowey's demonic expression was back “YOU VIXEN” disgusting laughter, it sounded so perverse “acting all dumb, when you know exa-a-a-ctly whats going on here” you were surrounded “DIE!” the circle of white pellets was closing in, she couldn't escape, couldn't move, terrified, outside of her body, vulnerable, she was going to die, this was a pathetic way to go, feeling her being tremble, and then she was slammed, her body coming back to life.

Panicked tears streaming down her face as an enormous goat monster chided the flower. Chided the flower? She was gaping once again, Frisks pulse racing as the lady? scooped you up in her arms and carried off, you were too afraid and disoriented to understand a word she said.

Her steady pace rocked her back and forth, calming frazzled nerves. Snuggling into her beautiful ivory fur, she gradually regained composure. “Child? Are you better?” concern all over her fuzzy face, she slowed a little, gingerly holding the young adult. “Um... yes. Just... a bit lost. Whats going on? Where are we?” Her pulse started to accelerate once again.

The goat monster set the girl down slowly, a hand on her shoulder. “Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Toriel keeper of the ruins, welcome to the underground” that made Frisk chuckle a little, fairly redundant name. “As for what just transpired, that vile creature preys on poor lost souls such as your own. But dont worry, you're safe now”

Feeling better, she nodded her understanding and looked around. There was a small cottage behind a tree to the right, around many different doorways. The ruins were fairly run down, vines creeping over the walls, many doors missing, debri littered every so often. The cottage was very inviting in this setting. Glancing hesitantly up at Toriel, she was rewarded with a warm smile. “You look quite shaken up my dear, lets go inside for tea and pie”

A welcome suggestion. Toriel showed her to a cozy little room with a bed, closet, desk and bedside table. The bed was barely big enough, but soft and inviting. After a soothing nap, Frisk made her way to the living room, taking in the quaint little tell-tale details of a loving caretaker. Her hostess was setting an enormous pie down on the table, with a smile she gestured for the girl to join her. While she brewed them both some sea tea, they chatted about the underground. It became increasingly difficult to extract details from the monster, apparently this wasn't an offensive term.

Toriel had never encountered an adult human before, and she came to understand that this person needed to move on. The ruins would be to confining for her, with loneliness racking her being, she graciously accepted to point them in the right direction, once they had finished their tea.

As Frisk prepared to move on, she pondered her situation. In an unknown place filled with impossible creatures and fantastic abilities. All knowledge of common sense, etiquette and even survival suddenly felt useless in the face of this new world, and she decided to face it with a smile. From what Toriel had told her, the inhabitants were all monsters, and there was one who seeked one final human soul to free them from this place, but he sounded like a big softy, though speaking of him made her hostess quiver slightly as she relived her pain and realized her isolation.

Promising to come back, she departed to the town of Snowdin. Unsure of what to accomplish. There was no reason to go back whence she came, so for now Frisk was open to explore this place, snuggled up in her sweater, snow crunching under her boots.

A branch she had just passed cracked audibly.


	2. Making acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know a monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure self indulgence ~ Hope you enjoy

Amazing how one can feel so physically alive but mentally paralyzed. “Hey buddy, don't you know how to greet a new pal?” cold breath against the nape of her neck, freezing her joints in place. An inquisitive sound emerged from her company. “Oi kid, you alright?” Frisk trembled a little, cold fingers grabbed her shoulder and coaxed her around. So harsh and pointy, this person must be skin and bones.

Scratch that just bones.

She wasn't sure how to react, staring at the walking talking skeleton in front of her. Normally a skull would be terrifying in this situation, but his head was so much rounder and shapely. He had a few inches on her but wasn't especially tall, she was 5”4 so maybe 5”6 tops? He had flexible spots on his face that acted out his expressions, the one he currently wore was of concern. Small white lights in the black holes she assumed worked as his eyes. “Huh, you're a human aren't you?” he snapped Frisk out of her daze. “Um... yes! Hi, Frisk here. Who are you?” He held out a bony hand “Sans. Sans the skeleton”

They shook hands, she wondered at the warmth he emanated mimicking body heat. Or actual body heat? His whole existence was a mystery, and for some reason much more intriguing than the goat monster she had encountered. Toriel, she should call her by her name, they were perfectly civilized monsters after all.

Sans escorted Frisk to his watch post so they could have a chat. For some reason, the skeleton seemed to have a fair amount of knowledge of common human sense. He was surprisingly easy to talk to, and eager to know about her life aboveground, as they monsters called it. As they chatted, she took in his appearance. A blue jacket with a hood and fuzzy lining that seemed so inviting to nuzzle into, a white shirt under that and black shorts with adorable pink slippers. He kept cracking jokes at every opportunity, and the giggling kept her warm. Sans was so laid back and relaxing to be around that she nearly screamed when he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down and out of sight.

Muffling her breath in her hands, curled up against the wooden interior of Sans' workplace, she overheard him and his brother chatting. He kept infuriating his sibling, Papyrus, with his silly puns. Chuckling quietly, Frisk stared at his legs, the only large bones exposed in the chilly air. They were thicker than the few skeletons she'd seen in museums, making him seem more complete. She extended a hand to poke at the separation between his tibia and fibula, he flinched a little but didn't recede from her touch, finishing up with Papyrus. Once he'd left Sans crouched down until they were at the same eye level.

“Curious little thing aren't ya?” Frisk shrugged, smiling coyly. Sans helped her back up. “So, feel like taking a walk through my town?” She accepted, and they started walking through the snow, past a fishing pole and another sentry post that seemed to have been built by a child.

“So, why did you hide me from that guy?” Frisk inquired. Why was it okay to walk around town but one person she needed to hide from?

“That was my brother, Papyrus. He's a really softy, for a skeleton that is, but he's obsessed with joining the royal guard and capturing a human's his ticket in”

Of course she wanted specifics. Sans' expression changed, blank with a hint of sadness. The story of the underground was heartbreaking, and Frisk could comprehend the motivation behind Asgore's slaughter but she also felt fear. She was having a nice enough time, and the idea of someone from the royal guard sweeping her off to her death was unnerving.

“However” Sans interrupted her distressing thoughts “I'm sure once everyone gets to know ya, they'll want to keep you around” She blushed at that, trying not to read too much into it.

Snowdin was enchanting, the visible ceiling above made her feel a little bit claustrophobic but the cabins, houses and movement in the square was so lovely and quaint, welcoming even. Monsters of various kinds enjoying the snowy day, a bunny monster, bear monster, and a child that resembled a dinosaur due to the spikes on his head. Frisk let out a guilty giggle when he tripped over a dogs leash and fell face-first onto the snow. Sans chuckled with her, leading them through his town. He introduced her to a few friends, opening the door for her when they arrived at an establishment called Grillby's. Warmth emanated from the bar, but her tranquility was shaken when she saw a group of armed dog monsters sitting at a table inside.

Her skeletal companion reassured her with a squeeze on her shoulder and showed her to a seat at the bar. A fiery, literally on fire, bartender took their order for burgers and fries, and she marveled at the fact that everything seemed fireproof. She felt a growing urge to touch him out of curiosity. Sans smiled at the fact that Frisk acted like a little girl, eyes widening at every new detail she noticed, he found her curiosity especially endearing. “Got the hots for mister bartender?” She blushed, giggling nervously as she refocused on her food. “Not really my type mister bones” she hummed to the music emanating from a jukebox in the corner as she chewed the last of her fries. She suddenly realized an essential predicament. “Hey Sans, where could I stay tonight?”

He pondered for a moment. “Well, tibia honest, unless you fell down here with a bag full of gold, in the snow” Her face screwed up in shock for a moment, cracking him up. “Just kidding! Hey, you can sneak into my place. We'll have to hide you though, wouldn't want to rattle my brothers bones” She chuckled at that one, relaxing again.

 

Frisk felt a little nervous entering Sans' and Papyrus' home, suddenly apprehensive that she'd only just met this monster. Still, she had discarded her old life when she came here. Might as well make the most of it in what could become her new home. Of course she meant the town, the underground, not this house, she suddenly became flustered by her own thoughts, blush creeping up her neck and settling in her cheeks. Sans noticed, placing a hand on her shoulder again. “You okay kiddo?” Nodding, she explored his quaint little home. A very ugly dark purple-blue carpet with a coffee table carrying Sans' pet rock, a small kitchen with a brown tiled floor and strands of spaghetti stuck to the ceiling. Was that a sink way up there? Just how tall was this brother? A green couch in front of a large television screen, a few more individual couches nearby, a door to each of the brothers room and hilarious bone-themed decor.

They spent the afternoon, or what Frisk assumed to be the afternoon since there was no sun down under, watching movies on the couch. She felt very self conscious as she sat next to the skeleton, sensing the heat emanating from him. He became a bit fidgety when he noticed her nervous glances. Boy oh boy, tonight was going to be interesting.

Papyrus could be heard coming home from at least a mile, knocking over stones, and speaking in an unnecessarily loud tone to passers by. Sans pointed at the second door and she bolted, panting against the door once she was inside, her heart racing. “SANS! LOUNGING ABOUT AS USUAL, HAVE YOU EVEN FED YOUR PET ROCK TODAY?” “Nah bro, that's a bit too hard for me at the moment” Frisk giggled a little. “UNBELIEVABLE! WHAT ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO WITHOUT ME?” it sounded like he was searching for something. “THERE. NOW MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS WILL GO MAKE US SOME DINNER YOU LAZYBONES” and he stormed off.

Frisk took this time alone to explore Sans' room. She flipped the light switch, taking in her surroundings. It was... messy. She recalled a standard teenage bedroom. There was a very dusty abandoned treadmill in a corner, a double mattress with a single blanket, a plate of spaghetti on a desk with a long lamp and a desktop pc, small speakers, a mirror, a closet, a few books and a window. Messy clothes on the floor, papers all over the desk. Yup definitely the poster child for messy teenagers His mattress looked worn and a little sunken in the middle. He must really enjoy sleeping.

A a while later, Frisk was rolling around on the mattress humming tunes, bored as hell, trying to pass the time. Sans teleported in instead of knocking, enjoying the show. “ahem hem” she looked up, blushing but also giggling as she straightened her sweater, he was holding a plate of spaghetti. “Nice! Thanks bud” She playfully punched him in the shoulder, sitting at the desk and digging in. Chuckling, he sat in front of her on the bed, scratching his skull. “So, you okay sharing this old thing?” He pointed at the mattress “we can put books in the middle or something, but paps will know if either of us crashes on the couch” Frisk nodded, blushing again. “That's fine, its pretty spacious anyway, but no funny business Mr. Bones” she teased. Sans chuckled “No worries, nothing but humerus funny business from me kid”

Bedtime arrived, so after a long day of chit chat and new experiences Frisk joined Sans on the bed for a new one. Sleeping with a skeleton. Did he qualify as a corpse? Now she knew he was made of sturdy bones and magic that kept him together and made him, well, him. He lay back lazily. There was only one pillow, so Frisk snuggled up fairly close to him, noticing him stiffening. She looked at him, staring at his peculiar face and he smiled. “Is it okay if I'm this close? You're really warm” She asked. He shrugged, lifting an arm for her to snuggle up to his ribs, in her shorts and a large T-shirt he had lent her. It was fairly chilly at night, and humans may be more susceptible to it than him, he thought. Sans draped the blanket over them and closed his eyes. She couldn't resist gliding over his ribs a couple of times, confirming their unusual thickness. Sans grunted a little and she retreated. “S'okay kid, just snoozed there for a bit” It wasn't until then that she realized exhaustion racked her body. With a sigh, she curled up around her new friend and fell asleep happy and full, oblivious to the blue glow in his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> My inspiration for Sans. Modified image, but I cant find the original artist.


	3. A fishy situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plenty of fluff, and our Frisky meets Undyne!

Sans woke up first, pondering the strange situation before him. A smuggled human curled up and drooling on his ribs. He considered waking them up, but he wouldn't really get up this early by himself... 10 AM? Yeah he's got at least a couple more hours till paps goes insane.

Settling back down, he took his time analyzing the human without social inhibition. He couldn't see her soul clearly, though he could feel her kindness radiating from it. She mumbled something in her sleep, a hand by her head, his thin T-shirt to her shape, accentuating that tiny waist and those considerable hips. He dared to trace a bony finger lightly over her exposed thigh, Frisk grumbled and shifted until her leg was over his femur. His breath hitched. So soft, squishy even, she mumbled again something about clouds this time. Sans was lost in her cuteness, she felt too soft, and smelled sort of good like apricots, and felt so warm against him. Gripped by the urge of feeling more of her, exploring further, he started to blush in spite of himself. Mentally clearing his throat he ignored her sweet supple flesh, would it taste sweet? Gah! He shifted her head till it was back on their pillow, ungluing their legs and earning a sleepy little “huff” from Frisk. Smiling, Sans pulled her close until her cheek was against his ribs again. Phew, no thigh action in this position. Amazed that she was still sleeping like a log, he felt himself drifting off again, enveloped in an unfamiliar yet welcome warmth.

 

Frisk was bored. She'd been staring at the ceiling, then the skeleton, then the window for a while now. If it weren't the soft puffs of breath emanating from his mouth she'd assume him dead. It was odd how warm and comfortable he was to sleep with, but she was still very bored. Playfully, she started tracing her fingers over his cranium, his mandible, his shoulder... blades? Wow he really did sleep like the dead. Laughing softly to herself, she inched lower and started tugging at his shirt. This could be considered as molesting her brand new friend... maybe but she was so darn curious about the size of his ribs. Shrugging her doubts away, she gasped at their rough surface, running her fingers gingerly over each rib. They were less, thicker and wider than human ribs. Noticing the jolts and labored breaths this earned her, she grinned. Oh Frisky had an idea and he wasn't going to like it. Giggling, she straddled the skeleton who was lying flat on his back with a loud “Morning mister bones!” Sans slowly opened his blank eyesockets “Boy, dont you look bone tired” he chuckled, eye lights popping up “So I have a question for you,” Her sudden proximity to where his ear would have been if he were human made him blush bright blue. “do you have a funny bone?” And with that she started her assault, running her fingers up and down his ribs as he squirmed, imagining herself playing a piano. Through desperate, choked laughter he begged her to stop. Giggling gleefully in her triumph, Frisk hopped off the bed, stretching her muscles and slipping her sweater on.

 

Sans should have been at his sentry post, but he was having too much fun. He never wanted that look of wonder to leave Frisk's face, so he took her to his favorite place in the underground. A cave within a cave, that perplexed her. The walls were so dark. She heard rushing water, a river nearby. Then she saw a glow, a lovely cyan fading in and out of white emanating from the shimmering water. Entranced, she ran her fingers over a nearby flower, glowing with the same light from the river. It must be their energy source, entranced she pulled off a petal, watching it slowly turn black. Sans took her hand and lead her through the cave, past the echo flowers that whispered in their wake, to an immense waterfall that cascaded into a pool. In a circular portion of the cave, with flowers and what resembled swamp plants all around with the same cyan glow, they took of their boots and slippers, dipping their feet in the surprisingly warm water. As her eyes adjusted, Frisk noticed what seemed like tiny glowing crystals embedded in the cavern walls, they light shone dimmer than the water, which was why it took so long to notice them.

“Its so beautiful” Frisk exclaimed. Sans sighed happily, enjoying the warm water on his bones.

“Hey kid, you like riddles?” She nodded, marveling at their location. Sans cleared his nonexistent throat. “Where did the naughty light go?” Frisk pondered a little, then looked up at him and shrugged. “No idea Mr. Bones” “He went to prism” he replied with a wink.

Her laughter bounced off the walls, it sounded like tiny bells he thought, smiling at her. “You look so cute when you laugh” Frisk blushed, feeling strangely apprehensive again. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, unsure of what to say. Her skeletal companion seemed unaware of this tension that was forming between them, so to tease him she acted innocent, leaning on his arm and sighing. Sans froze at her touch, suddenly nervous. She rubbed her cheek on his clavicle coyly and he felt his magic spark against her skin. A faint blue glow in his left eye, he faced her. Frisks skin shone in the cave, her large brown eyes sparkling as they gazed into his sockets. Without realizing it, they found each other drifting closer, until she felt that familiar gust of breath tickling her bottom lip. Unsure of the mechanics of this situation, she closed her eyes and kissed his tooth tenderly. Sans chuckled, encircling her waist to pull her further into him. His mouth opened and a ghostly blue tongue rubbed her bottom lip gently eliciting a gasp. Sans took advantage of the opening by swiftly entering her mouth. Suddenly extremely flustered, Frisk cracked her eyes open slightly, seeing the desire on this skeletons face. Running her hand across the back of his cranium she allowed herself to be lost in this strange, entrancing kiss, their tongues dancing together as the heat within her rose. There was nothing in Sans' mind but this soft sensation, the sweetness of her flesh, that slippery muscle that kept coaxing him on. They were both so absorbed in the moment that they didn't notice the steps approaching.

“WHAT THE HELL BONE BOY!” A booming voice that felt like a slap in Frisks face made her wince. Sans shot to his feet, pulling her up and standing in front of her in a seemingly laid back position. “Heya Undyne. Hows things?”

Their new visitor exhaled in disbelief, Frisk couldn't help but stare. She was a woman... sort of, aqua scales that acted as skin, and she resembled a fish. Large jagged teeth, fish fins for ears, an eye-patch on one eye while her other was a sickly yellow and agape in excitement. A large amount of wavy blood red hair was tied up in a messy ponytail on the top of her head. She was dressed in armor, holding a large silver spear, ready to strike. Frisk felt so small in the presence of Undyne, she wasn't more than a foot taller but her presence was entirely intimidating.

“WHY ARE YOU KANOODLING WITH A HUMAN SANS? ALL HUMANS ARE TO BE TAKEN DIRECTLY TO THE KING!” She growled at Frisk. Sans shrugged “No can do miss, this one's super nice. Cant you wait until the next one?” He smiled, hands in his pockets. “NO SANS ITS BEEN YEARS. WE ONLY NEED ONE MORE SOUL” She stepped forward, staring Sans down “And I'll be the one to take it from this punk” she hissed venomously. Frisk shuddered, feeling vulnerable, her muscles tense and adrenaline coursing through her system.

Undyne lunged at her, yelling her determination as her prey jumped back, falling in the pool. A yelp from both of them, and Frisk's vision went white. Spluttering and disoriented she emerged from the water that blinded her, gasping at the sight of Undyne pinned to the ground by various huge white bones. She hissed, trying to wriggle free, accomplishing nothing but a few cuts on her exposed scales. Whimpering, she pleaded with Sans, who was towering over her, menacing with one blank eye socket and another glowing bright electric blue. “You going to play nice?”

Frisk clambered out of the pool, a little overwhelmed by the smell of humidity and lemons it left on her. Unsure of what to do, she thought back to the first monster she's met. She had jumped into this mountain to die, so the best attitude she could adopt given this second chance was one of kindness. Tentatively, she knelt by the nearly shish-kebabed Undyne and took her hand. “Nice to meet you, I'm Frisk”

Undyne's eye widened in disbelief, but she relaxed a little. The human didn't seem like a threat, and though the undergrounds inhabitants were eager to get out, it did feel a little wrong to rip out this young girls soul mercilessly. Growling she directed her attention back at Sans “Okay okay, I'll let this punk go. But you'd better not try anything funny! Its your responsibility...” The skeleton relaxed, the bones dissipating with a snap of his phalanges “Eh, dont worry Undyne, no fishy business I swear” he chuckled and she sighed, exasperated, storming off. Frisk was amazed at how quickly he transitioned back to his usual relaxed self.

Relaxing a bit, Frisk shivered in her wet clothes. Sans took her hand in his and pulled into his chest. Her cheeks were ablaze as she felt vertigo hit her stomach, then he stepped back and they were back in his room. “Did we just...” Frisks eyes widened, making him smile. “Took a shortcut” He took another T-shirt and a pair of his shorts from the closet, handing them over and pointing to his door. “End of the hall, you probably want to wash off that muck” Frisk nodded, just realizing the dirt that clung to her boots and legs from the bottom of the pool.

 

The warm water did wonders, washing the tension right out of her muscles, flattening her brown hair on her scalp and removing the sweat that stuck to her pale skin. Content with her own hygiene, she started rubbing the dirt out of her clothes, rinsing her shirt and sweater for good measure. She recalled the events of today and had to duck under the water again, her face reddening. What was she doing? She barely knew this hilarious, laid back monster and he'd already had his tongue down her throat. And wow what a tongue he had, it was so warm and pliable, somewhere between jelly and hot glass, and it wriggled so nicely against her own. She placed both hands against the shower wall and took a deep breath. She felt a tug in her chest, rage. Anger towards the creature that had attacked them that day, with no previous provocation and only because of her species. She growled, frustrated at her own vulnerability thinking of a way she could defend herself in the future, before taking a mental step back. Surprised at her own thoughts. Frisk wasn't a violent person, revenge was just wrong, and it was even worse to fight someone back who was only looking out for their peoples best interests.

Shaking these thoughts away, she turned off the water, curling up her wet things before getting dressed and walking back to Sans' room. He was lying idly on the bed, listening to spooky tunes on his pc, like nothing had changed between them. He pointed to the desk chair, and Frisk hung her clothes strategically all around it, trying to keep her panties hidden. Satisfied, she went to sit on the bed near Sans.

“So that was definitely interesting” she sighed, stretching her arms. “I take it she's not as big a softy as your brother?”

Sans snorted. “Captain of the royal guard, you're lucky you met her with me. Could have gotten bad” he said nonchalantly. Frisk whistled.

“Well, at least you didn't turn her into sushi. You can be pretty scary”

He sighed. “Not a fan of unnecessary violence. Besides, could get bonely without ya” he sniffed a little, the lemony scent lingered on her.

Frisk laughed, stopping abruptly when they heard the door slam She looked at Sans “Um... if I'm going to stay here, in town I mean, would it be alright if I met your brother? I mean, doesn't seem like I'm going anywhere... so I'll probably have to get a job and then find a place of my own but in the meanwhile I have no idea what to do around here, or how I could even contribute, and... well” She sheepishly lowered her eyes as her cheeks glowed, feeling a bony hand over her own. “No worries, lets go meet my bro”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nerves have not subsided x___x if anyone wants to take the time to correct me or chide me, I'm perfectly fine with that. Totally inexperienced writer here so yeah, poke away! (I know the puns are bad, but they made me giggle)


	4. THE AMAZING PAPYRUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intense spaghetti, moar cuddling

Sans was many things. Lazy, apathetic, laid back, funny, but his self esteem was very low. The only relationship he'd had so far had been with Grillby and that went up in flames real quick. Heh. Since then he'd succeeded in seducing Muffet, and their initial shenanigans had blossomed into a sickly sweet relationship, they'd even talked about making Grillby's a bar and a cafe. The bartender remained fond of Sans, probably the only reason he still had a tab. But since then the skeleton hadn't pursued anyone else.

Until this beautiful, naive, young girl literally fell into his arms. And yet, he wondered if that enthralling moment by the waterfall had been sporadic, or if there was something else going on. With a shrug, he laid down on his mattress remembering the situation. Her skin on his collarbone... her eyes sparkling in the pale blue light... the irresistible taste... he shuddered. Blue blush dusted his cheekbones. His magic pulsed within him, and not just with desire. He actually liked her.

Frisk emerged from the hall, her hair damp and falling in adorable strands around her face. His grin widened, resisting the urge to let his eyelights wander. She sat next to him, they chatted about Undyne and then Papyrus was home. With a lazy sigh he squeezed the humans hand, and led her out into the hall.

“SANS” Papyrus yelped “YOU LAZY BAG OF BONES, DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO SHOW UP AT...” he finally noticed the human girl leaning on Sans' doorway. “Oh...”

“Sup Papy, meet my friend. Frisk”

“SANS IS THAT... A”

“Yup”

“OH MY GOD! QUICK SANS, CAPTURE IT! FINALLY THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! AND THEN, I WILL GET ALL THE-”

“Nope”

“What... what was that Sans?”

“Frisk is our friend, we dont capture friends”

“CURSES! ANY FRIEND OF SANS IS A FRIEND OF THE AMAZING PAPYRUS...” He dramatically waved his arms, exasperated.

Frisk giggled at this strange interaction, feeling entirely secure from this skeleton. Especially with such a badass skeleton on her side. She held out her hand to the tall skeleton, he must have been at least 7”5, maybe more. “Hi there Papyrus, its really nice to meet you!”

Papyrus shook her hand vigorously. “LIKEWISE HUMAN! IT MUST BE SUCH AN HONOR TO MEET SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME...” he heard Frisk's stomach growl, and grinned “AND YOU'RE IN FOR A TREAT! TONIGHT YOU SHALL DELIGHT IN THE WORLDS GREATEST SPAGHETTI” Frisk giggled at his enthusiasm. “That sounds amazing! Looking forward to it”

 

A while later Sans and Frisk were sitting at the kitchen table while Papyrus scurried around them, making a huge racket in his attempt to make 'even better than usual' spaghetti. Giggling, Frisk stared at Papyrus. He was so different from his brother, tall, slim and had a very strange outfit on he called his battle body. His head looked like a very charismatic, elongated human skull with enormous expressive eye sockets. He wiggled those bone-brows constantly as he spoke, eliciting various giggles from her. Sans relaxed in his chair, slurping occasionally with a ketchup bottle between his teeth. Frisk caught a glimpse of a glowing blue tongue around the bottles tip and her face reddened. Trying to hide her reaction she chatted to Papyrus about spaghetti. Sans noticed, wondering at her behavior. His negativity got the best of him, and he thought nothing of it.

Papyrus' spaghetti was definitely something else. It wasn't inedible but the flavor was... intense. She screwed up her face trying not to grimace. “SO WHAT DO YOU THINK HUMAN?” Frisk could only manage a smile “AS I SUSPECTED! IT IS SO GOOD YOU ARE COMPLETELY SPEECHLESS. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM NOT SURPRISED” and with that he went back to wolfing down his spaghetti triumphantly. She shared a look with Sans that made both of them giggle.

After dinner, Papyrus insisted they watch his favorite MTT show. He pushed an individual couch closer to the screen, and the other two hesitantly made their way to the couch. Sans slouched comfortably on the right with his left heel resting on his right knee, his hand casually slung on the back of the couch, behind Frisk's shoulders. She was sitting straight up, staring at the screen, very much aware of the heat emanating from Sans.

The show started and she had to admit, it wasn't half bad, but she was getting so distracted by sans sneaking glances at her casually. She had half a mind to call him on it, but she was relishing the attention, her shyness slowly dissipating. Papyrus seemed entirely enthralled by the show, so she inched closer to Sans, her hip colliding with his left knee. He didn't react, so Frisk leaned back into his arm. The skeleton chuckled quietly, embarrassed by this tentative youthful behavior. But he was enjoying it too much. He circled her shoulders with his arm, pulling her into him. She nuzzled against the fur of his coat, brushing the thick vertebrae that made up his neck. Sighing contentedly, she lifted her legs onto the couch to her left and curled up into him.

Once the show ended, Frisk sat up straight again. Papyrus shook her hand vigorously before heading to bed “MAYBE YOU CAN GET SANS TO GET TO WORK IN TIME, YOU MAY PROVE TO BE A VALUABLE ASSET TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS NYEH HEH HEH” and he stormed off. Giggling again, Frisk turned to Sans. He looked at her with his usual lazy grin. She was growing more accustomed and fond of his face every time she looked at him. Embarrassed by that realization, Frisk fidgeted, twisting her hands together.

Sans broke the ice. “Quite shocking entertainment, wouldn't you agree?”

Frisk giggled, of course he had to crack puns at a show hosted by a robot. “Oh my god watt made you tell that pun?”

“Perhaps you'd prefer we switched to another topic?”

Frisk was laughing harder “Can you think of a current topic for us to chat about?”

Sans chuckled “I'm trying to, but my brain is putting up quite the resistance”

Frisk muffled her laughter, yawning soon after. Sans mimicked a person stretching, but without the muscles it was just for show. “Long day sweet. Wanna crash?” She nodded. Happy and full, best condition to fall asleep in.

Once they were both side by side on the mattress though, the tension between them was reignited. Frisk closed her eyes, feeling his bony arm against her own, then Sans shifted onto his side. She tentatively opened her eyes, a hand on her stomach, the other searching for his. They stared at each other, and she felt the need to say something. “Sans... I have no idea what to say” she smiled sheepishly “Is it okay? Is this okay?” She lifted the hand on her stomach to his cheekbone to illustrate her point. He nuzzled into her palm. “I'm not sure what 'this' is kid, but... feels okay to me”

Still not overly confident, Sans let Frisk lead him closer until her lips were against his teeth again. She pecked little kisses all over his grin, shifting until she was lying under him, one hand on the back of his cranium and the other hesitantly placed on his bare shoulder blade. Sans sighed, running a bony hand over her shoulder, down to her elbow. “You're so soft” he whispered, Frisk smiled, licking behind his front teeth tentatively. Sans groaned, producing his ghostly blue slimy tongue. She felt exhilarated, essentially in the arms and at the mercy of a monster but also so safe, the gentle rub of their tongues against each other made her stomach feel tight and warm and she allowed herself to be lost in the sloppy kiss.

Sans' inched closer until his rib cage was resting on her squishy chest, he snaked his arm underneath her waist, holding her to him. His eyes glowed, boring into her own and nearly blinding her when they opened. She blushed, moaning slightly into his mouth. He dug his phalanges into the mattress, pulling back and snaking his tongue around her earlobe and down her neck. She moaned a little louder this time, rubbing her thighs together. Her heart was beating so fast, she was so flushed, her skin felt so soft and vulnerable under his tongue...

He wanted to ravage her.

So he stopped, removing his arm from her waist to stroke her face, clunking his forehead against hers. “Fuck, kid...”

“Why'd you stop?” She panted, rubbing her thighs together deliciously, making him growl.

“Just... you have to be sure” It was so strange to see a serious expression on his beautiful face.

Frisk nodded gently, considering what had been about to happen. She was officially a tomato. Giggling, she hugged Sans, trying to ignore the heat that gathered in her core along with his labored breath. “Talk about it in the cool, clear light of day?” Sans nodded, kissing her forehead. Wait... kissing... it felt squishy but firm like his tongue but dry... she gasped. “How did you do that?” A blue glow dissipated from his teeth. “Magic” he replied casually, flipping them both until they were sideways. Frisk curled into his bony chest. Sans could feel himself getting protective over this adorable human, and that could be problematic. But a quick glance at her peaceful face and he regretted nothing. Someone this gentle had to be protected.


	5. Bisexual and proud, Lesbian and loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets Alphys and finds out what her soul is like

Spinning, spinning, spinning. Darkness, then a speck of white, red, blue... all blending together as she spun, unable to make any of the figures out.

Laughter broke out, from one, then two, then she couldn't tell how many different voices were heckling at her. “Stop...” she fell to her knees, staring at the blur “Please... stop...”

One of the figures poked at her, ripping her flesh due to the speed of her spin. She cried out in pain “STOP IT” they laughed louder “I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING” howling. Her head was filled with their laughter, an unbearable, painful volume.

Make it stop

Make it stop

MAKE IT STOP

**I'll make it stop**

The voice came from her own mouth, but it felt alien. A knife appeared in her hand, she stretched her arm out without hesitation, piercing her tormentors. They never stopped laughing as their blood fell, enveloped her, forming a bubble. She couldn't breath, she couldn't move. The only thing she knew was that this was punishment for her sins.

 

Sans was awoken by a whimper. The human was crying out in their sleep 'Stop... stop... no more... please' a tear rolled down her cheek, and she flailed her arms and legs, seemingly reaching for something. She managed to hit his ribs, harming herself more than him. He straddled her legs and grasped her wrists “Kid wake up! You're okay you're safe” “NO” she screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes opened staring blankly as her body settled, unnerving Sans. Then they widened and she started crying, shivering in the skeletons arms. 

“Kid what the hell?” he held her shoulders, making her sit up as she settled down.

“It was horrible... never had a nightmare before and hic it was so bad” she buried her face against his chest, he trembling voice breaking his heart.

“Shhh shhh its okay” He hummed, rubbing his hand in circles across her back. The firm phalanges that held her in place helped her focus on this moment. Slowly she regained her composure, her breath evening out as she pulled back.

Feeling intensely embarrassed at this violent awakening, Frisk dried the last of her tears away. “Sorry about your shirt...” there was a large damp spot in the middle of Sans' shirt. He squeezed her shoulder once for reassurance. “No worries kiddo, didn't know you were such a crybaby though”

She punched him playfully in his humerus, earning an exaggerated exclamation of betrayal. “Sweety how dare you” she laughed, getting up and shaking the last of her uneasiness.

 

Sans had taken Frisk beyond the waterfall, past a hall filled with strange writings about human souls, all the way to a lab in the middle of Hotland. The abrupt change in temperature and her surroundings was fascinating. She wasn't wearing anything under her sweater and the heat was really getting to her. It was a very dry heat, emanating from the lava around them. Thankfully her shorts were quite thin and loose on her thighs. The ground they were treading on reminded her of a peninsula, but the fact that the ground below was actually lava was surreal. She could practically feel the heat sticking to her like dirt, and she huffed loudly in victory when they finally arrived at the immense metal doors. The fact that Sans seemed unfazed by the heat was annoying.

He knocked loudly, she wondered if it hurt to slam his bones so hard against something brittle. They opened and once inside Frisk sighed from the welcome cool air that hit her, her eyes a little hazy. Sans' grin widened at her reaction, walking forward a bit “Alphys you home?”

A yellow reptile appeared from behind an enormous stack of books and comics, straightening her large round glasses that made her seem a little bug eyed and became flustered at the sight of new company. She hurried over, about a head shorter than them. Like Undyne she was covered in scales but they were golden, and she had a large tail peeking out from under her lab coat. Her feet were bare, large claws potruding from her toes much like her hands but she still looked harmless and very shy.

“S-Sans! Hello, w-what do we h-have here?” She hurried over, circling the human curiously, her eyes widening the more she looked. Puzzled, she looked up at Sans.

“Hey Alphys, good to see ya. This is Frisk, my new friend” He stressed the word. “Was wondering if you could give her a checkup, she might even let you run a few tests” Frisk flinched a little, never having been a fan of going to the doctor but as long as Sans took care of her.

“Oh! Of c-course, that would be won-wonderful, I've never examined a human before” Frisk extended her hand to shake her claw.

“Nice to meet you Alphys”

“L-likewise!” The reptile timidly shook her hand.

“Okay well I'm gonna go, you girls have fun”

Frisk huffed in disapproval, making him chuckle. “Dont worry I trust her, see you later kiddo”

The silence he left behind was extremely awkward.

“So...” Frisk dragged out the 'o' searching the room for something to talk about. “How about that checkup” she tried to sound as outgoing as possible to but the reptile at ease.

Alphys smiled sheepishly, pointing to an office chair in front of her desk. Frisk sat down, not sure of what to do. “So” Alphys was suddenly very professional “What seems to be troubling you?”

“Not much, I fell in the underground three days ago and the only strange thing since then is the nightmare I had last night”

Alphys lifted one of her sweater sleeves, running her fingers over her flesh. “So you weren't injured during the fall?”

Frisk shook her head. “That actually scared me, I thought that falling in Mt. Ebott would kill me”

The reptile straightened her glasses again, her expression laced with concern. “How did you fall?”

The human didn't respond, ashamed and embarrassed at her meagre attempt at suicide. “Its... a long story... I'm actually glad to be in a new place, especially one as amazing as the underground”

Alphys seemed flustered by her statement “O-oh... this place? Its n-nothing special really, gets quite boring being so small and all... not much to explore” her smile faltered.

“Sans told me that there's a barrier keeping everyone sealed in. I was actually wondering if I could help break it” Alphys perked up at that.

“Oh! Maybe you can... the king already has 6 souls, and as far as I know the humans they belong to dont have to be dead for it work...” she took Frisk's hand. “Come with me, lets take a look at your soul”

Frisk was taken to a machine that resembled an ultrasound machine. The screen would be placed over her chest and act as a soul x-ray. Alphys fiddled with the buttons and slides on the machine, placing the screen over her chest as the nervously re-adjusted her glasses. She did that quite often, and it seemed adorable to Frisk.

After a swift physical check up, the machine was switched on.

A little while later, the doctor started tapping her foot impatiently against the floor, twisting the screen around as she huffed. “Whats wrong?” Frisk inquired. Alphys straightened her glasses again, nervously.

“Unfortunately... your soul isn't s-strong enough to be viable...”

“What do you mean?”

“Its.. c-cracked and we'd need a... stronger, brighter soul”

They both looked disappointed. With a sigh, Frisk leaned forward to rub the lizard woman's shoulder as she removed the screen. “Thats a shame. But hey, maybe next time a human falls down I can convince them to help”

Alphys perked up a little at that. “Yes! That would make things easier, seeing as you're the s-same species. Most humans get so, um... aggressive when they meet a monster for the f-first time. I'm just...” she sighed.

“Whats wrong?”

“U-Undyne would have been so excited... if you could h-help that is”

Frisk grinned at the blush forming along her companions leathery neck “So you have a thing for Undyne”

“Um!” Alphys twisted her claws nervously “N-not more of a thing than f-for anyone else, she's just so s-strong and fearless... everything I'm not” she looked depressed. Frisk pulled her in for a hug. Unsure about what to say. Alphys blushed furiously, her hands shaking as she put a claw on either of the humans shoulders.

With a smile Frisk withdrew. “So, I actually met Undyne the other day. Wasn't very nice for either of us. Is she a close friend of yours?”

“M-maybe, I'm not really sure... we w-watch the historical human records together sometimes!” she said proudly.

“Thats cool, what are they about?”

Alphys' eyes practically shone. “Do you want to see?”

Frisk nodded.

And later regretted that decision a little. Maybe a lot. Alphys dragged her upstairs to a very long room with a dusty workbench in the middle and an immense library of dvd's, comics, manga and various posters. Frisk was stunned, sure she enjoyed watching the occasional series, anime sometimes a comic book but in front of her was the collection of a true nerd who lived for this.

“Do you like a-anime?” Alphys asked tentatively. Frisk answered with a nod and a smile, which was the doctors queue to start her progressive rant about why Mew Mew Kissy Cutie was the best catgirl and how great her series was, and they had to watch it together sometime. Even though she pretty much spoiled the whole show.

 

Sans came back with Undyne. Alphys and Frisk were chewing popcorn while they watched the first season of Sailor Moon upstairs on a large maroon couch. They giggled and fought over the curdles with most butter, oblivious to their new company.

The warrior cleared her throat rather loudly, standing next to the couch with her arms crossed and one glowing yellow eye as she stared at Frisk in disgust. “Having fun, are we?” She was wearing a black tank top with dark blue jeans that accentuated her toned figure, high black boots and her hair was in a side pony tail, falling over her shoulder and into her arms.

Sans sat down casually, approaching from the other side. “Sup” he grabbed a handful of popcorn brushing against his roommates arm with a wink before settling in to watch the episodes finale.

“H-h-hi Undyne!” Alphys blushed as she twisted her claws again, glancing from them to Undyne nervously. “How was p-patrol duty today?”

Undyne sat down next to her reptile friend, draping an arm behind her over the couch. She mimicked Sans' actions, battling the light blush that crept up her scales. “Uneventful”

Alphys assumed she was the problem, hunching her shoulders as she stared dimly at the screen. Frisk was entirely aware of the situation before her. Muffling a guffaw she inched closer to Alphys as the episode ended. “That was sooo good, I'll have to come back soon so we can watch another”

The reptile was flushing furiously again “I-I'm glad you liked it” she answered with a sheepish grin. Frisk leaned in for another hug, but hesitated when a low, menacing growl emanated from Undyne.

“Dont. Dare.” she circled Alphys' shoulders and pulled her to her side. The doctor became faint at their closeness.

“U-Undyne...” the fish lady faltered, aware of their first physical contact but terribly embarrassed by the company.

Sans slid his phalanges around Frisks arm, his other hand removing the popcorn bowl. He pulled her up and set the bowl down beside the screen. “See ya doc, thanks for everything” he pulled Frisk into his chest, leaning in to whisper “Hold on kid”. She felt a sickening lurch in the pit of her stomach as everything disappeared. It felt like falling into mount Ebott all over again, as vertigo overtook her she clung to Sans' jacket and nearly hurled.

A moment later the floor was back and she was clutching his jacket for dear life, suddenly dizzy. “What... the hell...” Sans petted her head with a laugh. “Warn me next time!” Frisk finally got her bearings back, stepping back with a deep breath. His scent lingered on her. She blushed a little, waltzing over to the office chair.

As she folded the clothes he'd lent her and placed them in his closet they chatted about her little excursion. Luckily there was nothing wrong with her, she felt fine and Sans seemed relieved about her inability to help break the barrier.

“I wish I could though. We never talked about what was actually wrong with my soul, specifically” Frisk mumbled, more to herself than anyone else.

Sans pretended not to hear. If he focused he could see her fragile little soul beating within her. Red, the color of determination but it was so faded it seemed pink. It was as if her soul was hollowed out, the surface cracked. Hard evidence of the suffering that had driven her to the fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooking up some hopeless lezzies. We're 1 or 2 chapters away from my shame :D  
> Plot Plot


	6. Current Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter to catch up on the situation, shame incoming (next chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not dust! I got caught up by another idea but have this story mapped out :) so will develop 100% not quitting

Most of the dog patrol sat around a table playing poker, Greater Dog was too busy staring at the flickering flames that made up Grillby's head as he wiped glasses at the bar. Dogamy pretended to nuzzle Dogaressa to sneak a peek at her cards, earning him a swift kick to his paw followed by a loud whine. Smirking, she went back to staring down Doggo.

Frisk was still howling in her mind at the scene. She was sitting at a booth next to Sans and Muffet, Papyrus in front who had invited them all out to dinner. The spider queen had just told Frisk the story of how she and Grillby had gotten together.

His daughter had been smuggling pastries home when she got tired of her fathers usual burger and fries for dinner. One night she came from school with an intense stomach ache. After making sure she was resting, he'd searched her backpack for her report card and found the pastry. A tentative bite later and he was entranced by the flavor.

Needless to say she was grounded for lying 'Afufu my man is a wonderful stickler for good behavior' but Grillby searched out the one responsible for the delicacies. Muffet had been thoroughly taken a back by the direct flattery, and entranced by his natural charms. 'Such a fiery personality, I simply had to know more' A few dates later, and quite a few drinks, they'd discovered both a mental and physical affinity for each other.

Since then they had been spending most of their time together, unifying their businesses. Muffet kept her little bake sales going all over the underground, but had since contributed several new additions to the bars menu. Now it was a bar/cafe since she had insisted they also serve tea. Her little spiders went a long way in keeping the place spotless as well. 

Un-sated curiosity nagged at Frisk. She was aware that Sans and the dashing bartender had been an item a while back but the mechanics of them getting physical was beyond her. Was it anything like his wonderful tongue? A familiar heat started creeping up her neck settling in her cheeks, she rubbed her thighs together unconsciously.

The little bell rang just as Papyrus was once again complaining that they served no spaghetti.

Undyne and Alphys stepped inside. The taller woman was in her usual tank top and jeans, but there wasn't a speck of dirt on her clothes and she'd also donned a shiny leather jacket. Alphys had an adorable red dress with white polka dots and a red ribbon clipped on her head somehow. She was glowing bright orange as she held her companions hand, who was also blushing a little but still exuded confidence.

They walked over to their table “Sup punk. Everyone” Undyne nodded. Both girls slided into the booth next to Papyrus who didn't notice anything different. Muffet raised a dainty hand to giggle lightly.

“Afufu... you look lovely my dears... positively glowing” it was nearly literal in Alphys' case.

“Hi Al! That dress looks really good on y-” Frisk began.

“Watch it human” Undyne growled.

Alphys laughed nervously. “Th-thank you, Undyne picked it out. She r-really has the best sense of style”

That calmed her girlfriend right down.

It had been a week since Frisk had been in the underground. She was trying to get Grillby to take her as a waitress, since her only other options so far were shoveling snow and handling blocks of ice she wasn't strong enough to lift.

During this time she'd slept on Sans' couch but she missed cuddling with him. They'd taken this time to get to know one another a bit better, but there was a dull ache that sometimes kept her up at night. Sometimes she'd sneak into the loo, quietly bringing herself release but it was getting harder the more she craved for physical intimacy.

Sans had chided himself over and over for the night he nearly lost control with her. He was drawn to her by much more than her soft, beautiful flesh. Her soul ached for companionship, cracked and damaged. Just like his.

 

After a pleasant day out, Sans and Frisk were walking home together. Heh. Hadn't even gone all the way and already sharing a house. Papyrus didn't seem to mind and he enjoyed having someone make pancakes in the morning.

He spent the entire walk home working up his courage, nearly faltering a little when they arrived but he grit his teeth audibly and grabbed her hand. “Huh?” she whipped round, so close her hair hit him in the face. She giggled softly, settling down when she noticed how stiff his body was.

“Sansy?”

“Knock knock”

“Who's there?”

“Moustache”

“Moustache who?”

“I Moustache you a question”

Her bubbly laughter burst forth again, making Sans' grin widen as he stepped closer. A few inches separating their foreheads.

“Wanna go on a date?”

“Sure!” Her smile widened, and she hugged him happily. He hugged her back and they lingered a while, before hurrying inside. The chill didn't take long to set in, but Sans barely felt it.


	7. Fallen 2 (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date with Mr Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sinner. I'm such a sinner. I'm so ashamed.  
> And I love it.

A week since he'd worked up the courage to ask her, and it took another length of equal time to decide what they were going to do. Sans had finally arrived at a picnic for their date. Being in each others company was fun enough that they didn't need distraction. It was simple to organise, since the only food he wasn't to lazy to make was hot dogs. Still, the magic was in the relish. He made sure to pack every kind in his basket, deciding to make this as adorable as possible.

Red and white checkered tablecloth and all, he left everything neatly folded on the table as he ran up to his room. Practically skipping.

Frisk was exploring his music library on their now shared pc, swinging her hips making the office chair sway from side to side in tune with whatever she was listening to. It was endearing. Sans used his magic to make her hair stand up around her, eliciting an adorable shriek and the near death of his headphones cable.

“Woah easy there kid wouldn't want ya to _strain_ yourself” he chuckled.

Frisk huffed in mock frustration as she carefully place his headphones back on the desk, erupting into soft giggles. She was wearing a pair of his shorts that fitted her loosely, the drawstrings pulled taut around her slim waist. His T shirt was baggy around her figure, but where they were going she wouldn't need her sweater and she had nothing else to wear. For now. Sans allowed his mind to drift towards what clothes would look well on her. She already looked good as is, so probably anything else would be a tremendous improvement.

With a widening grin, he led her downstairs to his basket instructing her to hold the tablecloth and his arm tightly as he picked the basket up and transported them.

She still felt the need to hurl every time he did that, but after 2 weeks she'd had enough time to acclimatise that she didn't retch. Most of the time.

Focusing on her surroundings, Frisk arrived at the conclusion that Sans had a thing for waterfalls. But it was definitely a good thing since this place was gorgeous. It was a large island in a sea of magma with a giant waterfall a fair distance away. So he'd brought them to Hotland. They were definitely safe from any droplets of scalding goo, but close enough that they could admire its splendor.

The area was close enough to the caves that the heat was comfortable instead of suffocating. Content, Frisk helped Sans place the tablecloth on the ground and he handed her a hot dog. She smiled at the persistent yet annoying theme both skeleton brothers had with food, but at least it left plenty of room to impress them when she tried her own hand at cooking.

They made idle small talk over their food. Sans only seemed 50% in the moment, his mind constantly drifting off. In truth he was working up courage, yet again. The feelings he'd been building over the past 2 weeks were too potent to bottle up and self doubt was a difficult thing to conquer.

“Frisk” Sans had interrupted her in the middle of a sentence fawning over Muffets delicious baked goods. The tone of his voice made for a long pause on her behalf.

“Sans” she said in mock-seriousness. But then it became real as his expression remained unchanged. “Whats up?”

“I'm a coward so I'm going to try saying this quickly” he held her hands gently but firmly, pulling her into his tentative gaze. White eyelights shone brightly, peering at her expectant expression.

“You haven't been here long. And honestly, its been too good for me. You're too good. Spending time with you is the highlight of my day, even better than napping”

“Now thats some very high praise coming from lazybones” Frisk replied, with a smile, squeezing his metacarpals to continue.

Sans chuckled, gazing at her smile, relishing it. “Frisk, I love you”

Frisk felt her chest swell. And she was possessed by a strong feeling of disbelief at first, but Sans was holding her hands so tenderly, gazing at her with such affection in his eyes. He'd treated her so kindly, as if kindness was in his nature and she hadn't truly seen it. She hadn't realized the effect it had on her. She hadn't realized the feelings that had developed in her very soul.

It wasn't an immediate effect, but the subtle process that took place day by day without her ever noticing hit her like a truck. Kindness was something she'd never been offered, much less given without question. Without judgment. Without intent of recognition. Without intent of retribution. Thats what made noticing Sans' actions so hard, they were difficult to understand and therefore appreciation became a challenge.

Appreciation. It was alien.

Pain, obligation, submission, forced independence. These were all familiar, the building blocks that had created a hardened, distrusting person. The fact that trust had to be coaxed out of her made relationships strained, and ultimately it was their demise.

For once that necessity was accepted, even forgotten since it was met with on every occasion in this very special relationship. But it still felt alien.

She had been pushed so far into self loathing and self sufficiency that opening up had become nearly impossible, but not quite. There was a small gap that could be filled with affection. Coaxed by proper nourishment into growth.

So the collision occurred. Frisk found herself falling in a metaphorical sense, but it felt more real than her physical fall. The process was still ongoing, and this feeling was new, tentative. And yet the desire to fulfill it was already there, swelling in her chest and choking the words from her as she realized that these feelings were mutual.

Words were not her forte, and so physical intimacy was her go-to for any situation that required confidence. Sans would have to supply the words for both of them, until she found her voice. He'd already started.

His gaze held her own as their bodies engaged in a dance. Body language. A sigh of apprehension rewarded with a touch, rewarded with a caress, rewarded with a smile, rewarded with an inch, rewarded with another, edging closer to each other as they met in a kiss.

It was chaste, sweet, and powerful. Born out of genuine affection and feeling, contrary to the passion and tainted desire that had spawned all the others. It was an intermingling of intentions that stole balance and thought from her. Sans held her. He was her hook to reality is she allowed herself to drift off enveloped by a wave of love.

Their lips moved against one another, flesh against magic. The desire surfacing within both bodies becoming palpable. The sentiment had been too powerful for Frisk to accept without the confirmation of a physical bond. But now she knew. Now she allowed herself to desire him completely. And Sans was enduring the same craving. There was no longer a reason to resist, only reasons to indulge.

A lurch in her stomach and her surroundings became familiar, a light blue glow emanating from his left eye the only source of light in his dark room. A light switch was flipped, they stood up facing one another. The basket and blanket were forgotten. The only thing that existed was them, in that moment, nothing else mattered.

She was the first to pounce, pressing Sans back until there was no room for him to retreat.

Frisk breathed against his neck, sandwiching him between her flesh and the door. His breath quickened as he held her cheek with one hand, the other caressing her lower back. She pressed harder against him, excited by the hardness of his bones she let out a half-sigh half-moan that made him growl, his face glowing blue as his arousal grew. She opened her eyes, flushing scarlet at his expression, ethereal tongue running over his teeth.

Suddenly she was slammed against the door as they switched, her legs around Sans' waist as he enveloped her thin neck with his exquisite slimy tongue. He ran up and down, earning increasingly loud moans from Frisk as she gripped his cranium with one hand, the other tugging at his shirt. He leaned back long enough to pull the damn thing off, pinning her to the door with his pelvis as he lifted her own shirt.

His breaths were short, heavy, labored as he took the sight of her in. She was exhilarated, apprehensive and unsure but the pleasure of finally seeing his surreal body outweighed her embarrassment. She explored his ribs gently, running a thumb over one while she kneaded another between her fingers. He groaned gently as she explored him and licked at his vertebrae, his growl reverberating through her body as she bit down.

“Kid...” she bit again “Gah! Fuck... you're in trouble if you dont let up... Frisk!”

She moaned into his neck provocatively, moments later he slammed her wrists into the door above her. “You filthy sinner” He tested her reaction, satisfied as she squirmed under his hand, panting in her new vulnerability. “Look at ya, hot and bothered for Mister Bones” she whined, protesting at the lack of contact, flushing furiously out of embarrassment.

“Dont stop, please, Sans! I want to feel you...” He sighed loudly, grinding his hips into her own and bending down to lap at her earlobe, neck, circling it entirely as his teeth grazed her. She shivered, leaning her head to the side, giving herself up. That was all the consent Sans needed. He bit down, enough to make her whimper, mark her, make her his... gripped by his own possessive desire as it mingled with the affection that kept his movements gentle. He held her by the waist and carried her to his bed. She tightened her legs around his pelvis, making him chuckle sheepishly. His eyes were blinding at this point, his body pressing her into the mattress that smelt only of him, for now. From now on she'd share his bed again.

“Kid... you have no idea what you do to me” he whispered. Frisk responded by grabbing his hand and taking a long bony finger in her mouth “Show me” she moaned into his finger as she said it, running her tongue around the bony appendage. He huffed, gripping her hip painfully with his other hand as she rubbed her body against his, wanton and desiring more contact. “Fuck it” His tongue plunged into her mouth, exploring its entirety and slipping in and out of her throat. The intimate invasion made her whimper against him, her cries lost in his mouth.

He moved his damp hand to her breast. It was dripping in her saliva. He removed his tongue from her and lapped at her right breast, circling his tongue around her nipple before flicking it and starting all over again while his hand kneaded her other breast. She moaned loudly, muffling her sounds with her hand, as the other gripped tightly at her own hair in pleasure. The anticipation building within them both. Sans could feel his magic hum within him, forming a bulge in his pants that Frisk immediately noticed against her crotch. Unable to move her torso, she wiggled her hips against him, earning a hard bite on her breast and another delicious growl. The barrier of clothing was unbearable. There was in itch in her core that begged an equally intense scratch.

The dots of pain he delivered traveled directly south, augmenting Frisk's need to be filled. “Sans please... I want to feel more of you... this isn't ah! Not enough not enough-” Sans silenced her with his tongue again, forming ethereal blue lips to move against her own. Her eyes rolled back as he assaulted her chest with both hands. She reached down with her own hands to wiggle out of her shorts and panties. Sans lifted his pelvis enough to allow this act before pressing back down against her, the slick wetness staining his shorts.

He moved both hands to her core, one pressing her thigh back to coax her legs open, holding it in place while the other draped itself between her folds. She quivered at his touch, soft desperate moans escaping her. She nearly screamed when he found her clit, pressing into it tentatively. Snickering, he dug two phalanges inside her, curling before removing them and rubbing them together to illustrate her dampness. “Damn kid... you're sensitive aren't cha?” She whimpered in embarrassment, covering her face with both hands. They were abruptly removed from her and slammed into the headboard, held by a squishy blue ring. She gazed longingly at Sans as he licked his phalanges clean. Wriggling deliciously against her bindings.

“I think you're ready for me to throw you a bone” he chuckled, leaning in to lick her neck as he ran his glowing blue erection against her cunt. His tongue drove her wild, dissolving her uncertainty into ecstasy as his tip entered her. She groaned at the feeling of slowly being penetrated, his length wider the further it went in stretching her, burning. She whimpered at the delicious feeling of being filled, and Sans didn't stop until he was completely buried inside, staring at her face to study her reaction while struggling to hold himself back. “God... so fucking good you're squeezing me so hard Frisk...”

“Saaaaahns” she whimpered, her walls twitching around his ghostly cock, the stretch burned but it felt so good, the pleasure quickly overshadowing the pain. Her hips wiggled a little, trying to gain some friction against his shaft. Sans silenced her pleas with his tongue and slowly started rocking his hips. She moaned into his mouth, nails digging into her palms as she begged for more “Harder Sans, I... want... you to... fill me...” she wailed between moans when he released her mouth. Sans gripped her hips and pulled them up to meet his own. His pace sped up, growling as she clamped down on him again and again. She cried out, her legs trembling as his bony pelvis slapped against her hips in delicious pain, the sensations building up inside her threatening to burst. “Ah! That's it Frisk, cum for me, cum on my cock!” he demanded.

Tears formed in her eyes as she stared into his eyesockets, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he pistoned into her. Overwhelmed by a particularly sharp thrust , she cried out as her walls spasmed around him, the sensations breaking free and racking her entire body, making her pussy numb. Her legs practically convulsed as Sans grabbed her thighs, sinking into her as she rode out her orgasm, lapping up her tears as she tried to catch her breath. “You look so pretty when you cum” she tried to protest but it came out as an unintelligible cry as she met his tongue with her own.

She was entirely undone, lost in the moment and surrounded by Sans. His smell, his touch, his magic, his cock... she whimpered, the numbness subsiding as her walls fluttered around him. Her hands were released and immediately grabbed onto his vertebrae, licking at the inside of his mouth and dancing with his tongue. She lowered one hand to his ribs, rubbing circles along his lower ribs which seemed to be the most sensitive. Sans pulled them both up until he was kneeling and she was sitting on his lap, his erection still very much alive and buried within her. She moved tentatively, sitting up and then letting gravity plunge him back in. Frisk cried out, repeating the action until her legs were spent. Sans gripped her hips, his teeth grazing her sensitive neck as he traced circles of slime and gyrated his hips against hers, then thrusting, positioning them until he was perfectly angled hitting a particularly sweet spot.

Picking up the pace, he held her in place. “Oh god oh god oh god Saaaaans its sooo good I cant” he practically pounded her “ah! Its too much I'm too sensitive!” Grinning maliciously, he felt his orgasm creeping up on him. Sans rubbed her clit with his finger, making her spasm around him as she came for the second time. Frisk's vision went white and he dug his phalanges into her hip painfully, drawing blood, but she hardly noticed as her eyes rolled back again. Her walls clenched tight enough to send him over the edge, spilling his mimicry of a human orgasm until glowing blue liquid dripped down her thighs. Her mind drunk on pleasure linked the liquid to the glowing water from their waterfall.

Heavy pants fell on her shoulder as Frisk came down from her incredible high. Sweaty locks of hair fell around her face, and sans was idly brushing them back with his phalanges. They both lay tangled up in one another. All evidence of his ghostly length and release had disappeared. Frisk took a moment to appreciate the lack of clean up. Well, at least half of it. Her wetness had drenched a spot in the sheets. A few. It didn't matter.

Sans searched blindly for a blanket that had been thrown of the bed in their passion, draping it over them both as they spooned. Relaxing. Happy in and satisfied in each others company, they drifted off. No more words were needed tonight, tomorrow would be a new day. Tomorrow they would explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first smut I ever wrote :D  
> Not the first I ever posted but ehehe its been sitting around waiting to be used  
> Feedback is always great! This story is pretty much mapped out
> 
> BUT
> 
> I do take requests  
> Kinda have a difficulty writing gay boy sex because its not really my thing, but I still love a challenge!  
> Hope you liked my shame :) kisses


End file.
